


A Sticky Situation

by itsnotlove



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Everything, Blow Jobs, Izaya is quite the detective, Izuo - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shizuo has many secrects, Smut, honestly what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: Shizuo has a secret, and Izaya is desperate to figure out what it is. But when he does... Well, he's in for a wild ride (spoiler: He'll be riding Shizuo, with his dick).Alternate summary:Izaya's brain: noIzaya's dick: outIzaya's pride is forcefully removed from his body





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apetunias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apetunias/gifts).



Heiwajima Shizuo had a secret, and it pissed Izaya off.

 

It was a relatively new secret by the looks of it, and only someone with Izaya’s keen powers of observation would have noticed Shizuo’s minute changes in behaviour. The paranoid glances, the strange skip in his step, the budding smile on his lips…

 

It was obvious.

 

What  _ wasn't  _ obvious was what Shizuo was hiding, and several break ins at his apartment had only raised more questions. Large bouquets of flowers littered the small household, but no cards were ever attached to them. Izaya had spent hours upon hours searching for where they'd come from, and had come to the conclusion that Shizuo must be sending them to himself.

 

If it were anyone else, Izaya would have assumed it was loneliness. But Shizuo was the man who, as a teenager, bought himself White Day chocolate without any shame. Surely he didn't care for such trivialities?

 

And yet, there was no other explanation- especially when you took his other unusual behaviour into consideration...

 

The other, more unsettling thing Izaya had noticed was Shizuo’s strange reaction to people in sweet shops. The faint blush of his cheeks, the way he readjusted his bowtie as if the temperature had suddenly risen… Was it a reaction to the other customers? Or was there another reason?

 

After three weeks of observation, Izaya had had enough. He needed to figure this out- even if it meant directly confronting the beast.

 

He strode with purpose to Shizuo’s apartment one afternoon after seeing him nearly sprint from a sweet shop. It was early summer, and as the heat had yet to become unbearable, keeping up with Shizuo’s brisk pace wasn’t too much of a burden. The pleasant sound of insects wafted through the air, only barely audible over the sound of traffic. 

 

He was only a block or so behind Shizuo, and watched with interest as the latter barrelled into his apartment and slammed the door shut behind him. It was such a curious thing that Izaya seemed to block out everything around him, too focused on the mystery to pay any mind to the quieting environment around him. 

 

Carefully, but without any hesitation, Izaya crept up the stairs of the derelict apartment building and tried the handle of Shizuo’s door-

 

**_Click._ **

 

In his haste, it seemed that the idiot had forgotten to lock it. A bead of sweat travelled down the back of Izaya’s neck, making him shiver with what he was certain wasn't anticipation.

 

A loud buzzing echoed throughout the apartment as Izaya entered it, intriguing him to the point that he almost forgot to close the door behind him. Slowly, he tiptoed through the small room, until he reached a partially open door on the other side.

 

His heart beat quickly in his chest, and another drop of sweat licked at his skin of his lower back. 

 

This was it.

 

After weeks of wonder and speculation, he'd finally uncover the truth.

 

His hand didn't shake as it pressed the door further open, but the quiet  _ creak  _ caused by the action almost had him jumping. Fortunately for Izaya, it didn't seem that Shizuo had noticed the sound. 

 

That in itself made the situation even stranger, given Shizuo’s  _ canine  _ senses, but Izaya paid it no mind. He pushed the door further open, but once he could see inside...

 

What was it?

 

What…

 

His mind obviously couldn't communicate correctly with his eyes.

 

It was so…

 

It…

 

    Wrong.

 

         Disgusting.

 

              Abhorrent.

 

**_Wrong._ **

 

“A- _ hah-! _ ” Shizuo’s gasp was muted slightly by his barely parted lips. “ _ ‘Zaya, more! Hah!” _

 

No.

 

No, no, no.

 

_ No. _

 

The word chorused in Izaya’s mind despite the fact his treacherous cock quite obviously feeling differently. 

 

Was Shizuo-

 

_ Izaya’s  _ name?

 

What sort of-

 

The jumbled thought was cut off by the sight of Shizuo’s palm desperately gripping his straining erection. What was… For him? Izaya?

 

“Shizu-chan…?”

 

“ **_FUCK!_ ** ” Shizuo’s eyes snapped open and locked onto Izaya’s, the view partially obscured by the thick, hot burst that spurted from his dick at the sound of Izaya’s voice. He groaned heavily, the look of panic receding, then collapsed onto the futon. 

 

For minutes, the only noise in the room was that of Shizuo’s steadily calming breath, as Izaya’s own rapidly accelerated.

 

“Fuck, I'm seeing shit now.” Was Shizuo really this much of an idiot?! “Fuckin’ flea.”

 

What.

 

Shifting his weight to his other hip, Izaya only just realised that he was staring. A strange heat ran through his veins, forcing him to flex the muscles in his thighs in an effort to  _ stay still. _ What he'd seen wasn't attractive- it was disturbing. There was nothing erotic about it.

 

And yet, his body still disagreed. 

 

His feet were the first to betray him, and moving him several small steps forward. His eyes stayed fixed on the mess coating Shizuo’s chest, and his hands moved down to his fly.

 

Traitors.

 

Disgusting traitors.

 

The telltale  _ zrrrt  _ of a fly being unzipped had Shizuo opening his eyes in confusion, the red dusting on his cheeks growing darker once he realised what he was seeing in front of him.

 

“Izaya?”

 

“...” Izaya’s fingers were hooked under the elastic of his underwear when he heard Shizuo speak, but it was already too late for him to stop. His erection was pushing at his underwear, leaking violently enough to leave a trail running down the outside of his boxers, and begging for freedom.

 

“What are y-” 

 

“I can hear it.” Izaya’s eyes moved down to the apex of Shizuo’s thighs. “The vibrating.”

 

“What?! There's n-”

 

“Does Shizu-chan always use a vibrator when he calls my name?”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the stunning conclusion!


End file.
